


Poker Face

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, F/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since highschool Akira has been playing poker and blackjack. This is nothing that extraordinary until he goes on a 3 year winning streak. Now 21 and the poker champion, Akira finds his life more exciting than before. He's invited to a secret club where the manager, a man named Igor, gives him a option. Play for him in a exclusive poker tournament which will make both of them millions or never be invited to the Velvet Room ever again. Akira now named Joker will go up against the big names of the criminal underworld.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on babe. Just one time?" Akira mumbled.  
Across the room a pair of blue eyes watched confused. Morgona watched as his master rolled over in his sleep unconsciously saying some rather naughty comments.  
"Let's try it." He continued.  
Morgona facepalmed and laid back down as footsteps marched up the stairs.  
"That damn kid. Is he still not up?" The deep voice asked.  
A man in his late 30's stood there scratching his head.  
"Akira!"  
The booming voice was enough to make the young man fall off the bed slamming down to hard wooden floor.  
"Ow! Shit!"  
"Language kid. I told you not to be up all night at that party. You really should take my advice sometimes." Sojiro Sakura said now stroking his bread.  
When Akira first moved here back in his second year of highschool the old man still had color in his hair but now the man was almost white everywhere.  
"Hey I took your advice about women. Look at me now." The young man said spreading his arms out.  
His hair was a mess due to him just waking up, saliva was sliding down the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were still blood red.  
"Yeah. Look at you. Though you have changed. Get dressed I need your help downstairs."  
Akira only smirked before turning back to his room and pulling out his cardboard box which held his belongings. He first moved here due to an incident which involved a man harassing a woman. Akira thought it was for the best that he interfered and helped the woman but it had backfired. He moved in with Sojiro soon after and has lived with him since although his probation had ended about 5 years ago. After attending a new school and meeting some rather interesting people he had finally began to get use to the city. He even found a stray cat and took him in. Said cat was watching him as he brushed his hair.  
"Man I should've just came home after that game huh? Sorry about leaving you alone. I'll make it up to you somehow. How does sushi sound?" Akira asked his fury friend.  
"Meow!"  
Akira put down the brush and petted him. When he named Morgona he didn't realize that he was a boy and not a girl. Though the name stuck and he didn't seem to mind.  
"And surprise surprise, I won. Let's see here."  
Akira counted the money in his wallet before smiling.  
"$12,000! That's from one game Morgona. One. Game." He said.  
He danced happily as did the cat before they heard something hit the floor.  
"Keep it down up there I got a costumer!" Sojiro yelled.  
"Sorry da, boss!" Akira called down.  
Akira turned back to Morgona before dancing more quietly. Three years has gone by. Three year winning streak! Due to not having many friends due to his record Sojiro had taught him how to play two games to pass the time. Poker and Blackjack. Akira had instantly fell in love with the games. He loved it even more when he found out he could make money off of it. He would get other "punks" and play a few rounds with them. He would win some and lose some but he never stopped. He would get scolded when the teachers caught him but they let him be due to him staying out of trouble. He was truly a, natural. He continued after graduation but then something amazing happened. He was now on a three year winning streak. He has made enough money for Sojiro to never worry about taxes for Leblanc but still helps around. He even helped make the place more welcoming.  
"Akira!"  
Akira snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Sojiro. When did he get downstairs and started brewing coffee?  
"Yeah?"  
"I was asking what happened to that girl you were seeing?" Sojiro asked again.  
"Which one?" Akira smirked.  
"Man that's why people think we're related. You're just like I was at that age." He said shaking his head.  
"Whatever you say old man. Or should I say dad?" Akira joked.  
The two laughed before Akira walked over placing the two cups in front of the elderly couple that was, to both Akira and Sojiro's amazment, still alive.  
"Thank you young man. Good job on your game last week. $1,000,000 jackpot. Not bad." The woman said.  
"I was also a gambler back in my day. Not very good at it." The man added.  
"He really wasn't. He was a mess all around."   
Akira laughed the old couple. Akira had wished to grow old and have a relationship like thiers but had long since given up after being profiled as a criminal at school. He sighed before returning to the counter where Sojiro had begun to read the news.  
"So it seems that the subway incident was taken care of. That means I don't have to drive you everywhere." He said.  
"I pay for gas. Plus I give you money to pay it off." Akira pointed out.  
"I give you a place to stay. Of course I can kick you out...."  
"Sojiro! I want orange juice!"  
The two looked around before turning back to the door. Standing there was none other than Sojiro's other adopted child.  
"Hey Futaba. I'll get it." Sojiro said.  
He disappears to the back and the short orange haired girl sat at the counter next to Morgona was was sitting like a human would. A fat, sad human. Akira swore that the cat was self conscious sometimes.  
"Hey Futaba. What brings you here?" Akira asked as he washed out a mug.  
"Well I don't have any classes right now so I figured I'd visit. Oh and congrats on your win last night." She said.  
"Thanks. So how's college treating you?"   
"Great! I'll be able to graduate with my bachelors degree this year." She said happily.  
"Oh yeah. Then you'll go and become a programmer. Better than what I'm doing that's for sure." Akira commented before putting the freshly clean mugs away.  
"You're not doing bad at all Akira. You made $1,000,000 last week! I still don't know how you do it."  
"Me neither. You dad is the one who taught me after all." Akira said with a smile.  
"True. Man I'm so tired. I stayed up playing Zelda again." The girl said laying her head on the counter.  
"Hey I just cleaned that." Akira scolded.  
Akira returned his attention to cleaning before the bell ring signaling a new costumer.  
"Welcome to Leblanc!" Akira called out.  
He turned to see the new patron only for his grey eyes to meet with rather dangerous red ones. It was a woman about his age with short brown hair and what he could guess was a hair band. She wore a blue jacket with a black turtle neck and black leggings with ankle high boots.  
She reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear before speaking.  
"This is a nice place you got here. I'm looking for a man named Akira Kurusu." She said.


	2. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time we met Akira Kurusu. He's a poker player who is on a 3 year winning streak. Sojiro's daughter showed up along with a new unknown visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I got a comment mentioning the spacing. I apologise and hopefully this one will be more enjoyable to read.

Akira stayed silent. He looked to Futaba to see her reaction but it seemed like she wasn't paying attention.

"Can I ask who's asking?" Akira politely said.

The woman walked up to the counter before leaning on it.

"I got an offer for him. A job if you will." The woman responded.

"Doesn't answer my question. Look we serve coffee and curry miss so if you're not ordering anything then I can't help you." Akira said still trying to be polite.

"Look kid, I understand that this may be random but I must speak to Mr. Kurusu." She said.

Her red eyes seemed to grow more intense. She was getting mad Akira could tell.

"Fine. I'm listening." He finally gave in.

The woman stood up straight before giggling.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for Akira Kurusu. The poker player." She said trying to hide her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah. You're talking to him."

The woman began to laugh even more before she sat down next to Futaba. She finally calmed down before turning to the small girl next to her.

"Excuse me miss." She said.

Futaba turned to the older woman.

"You don't happen to know a Akira Kurusu by any chance do you?" She asked.

Futaba looked at Akira and back at the woman.

"Yep. He's right there." She said pointing to the young man.

The woman's smile faded as she realized her mistake. She stood up and bowed slightly.

"I apologise. I was expecting someone more, well not you I should say." She said.

"You apologized yet make a comment like that." Akira mumbled.

"Please excuse my actions. I'm Makoto Niijima. I'm the manager of an exclusive club. My boss sent me here to give you an invitation." The woman explained.

"A invite? What club?" Akira questioned.

"Does it matter? Come on Akira it's an exclusive club!" Futaba spoke up.

"This doesn't concern you. What club?" Akira asked once again.

"A club known as the Velvet Room. Very few are ever invited." Makoto explained.

"Never heard of it. Have you Futaba?" Akira asked turning to the young girl.

"No clue. Doesn't concern me remember?" She said.

"Fine be like that." Akira said before turning back to Makoto. "And why was I invited?" 

"You seemed to peak an interest in my boss. He wishes to meet you. He would be here himself but he's a very busy man. You understand don't you?"

"So where's this invitation? I'm guessing you have a hard copy." Akira pointed out.

Makoto reached into her bag before pulling out a blue paper. It looked more like a bookmark than an invitation. Akira grabbed it and read it out loud.

"Mr. Kurusu, I, Igor, invite you to my club The Velvet Room. You have peaked my interest and I wish to meet you in person. I offer a job as well if you are up for the task. We hope to see you soon."

"Oh yeah you said something about a job awhile ago. What's up with that?" Akira asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you at the moment. You will be told if you were to show up at the club. Well I must be on my way. Til we meet again Mr. Kurusu."

With that Makoto was gone. Akira looked over the invitation once more before turning to Futaba.

"You think this is legit?" He asked.

"Who knows? If it is will you bring me along?" She asked excited.

"Definitely not." A voice said from behind.

The two watched as Sojiro appeared from the back with a fresh carton of orange juice.

"The hell have you been?" Akira asked as the old man poured a glass.

"We didn't have anymore juice so I went out shopping. Figured I'd restock while I was at it. The order should be in by tomorrow." He explained.

"So you know about the invite?" Akira asked holding up the paper.

"Yep. And you're not going to be tagging along. Who knows what kind of clubs it is." Sojiro said turning to his daughter.

"But Dad I'm 20 now." She argued.

"And you still act like a kid. There's too many perverts in this world and knowing this guy this invite won't go well." He said.

"Hey things go well for me." Akira said but no one was paying attention to him.

"I don't even live with you anymore!" She shot back.

"That doesn't matter! You're not going!" He yelled back.

"It's not your choice. It's Akira's!"

The two turned to the young man as if expectingan answer.

"Uh I might not even go. This whole thing is fishy. With the job and the invite, who knows what kind of guy the boss is." Akira said.

"See?!"

"Whatever. I got to head out. I'll swing my tomorrow if I can." Futaba said grabbing her bag.

She walked out but mumbled something about "fast travel" under her breath.

"So you really think this thing is a scam?" Sojiro asked.

"Maybe. I mean I'm going to see but I'll make sure to stay out of trouble. You don't need to worry about me old man." Akira said smiling.

"I'm not old! Just experienced!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Gramps." Akira said walking off.

"It's dad to you!"


	3. Welcome to The Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has been invited to the exclusive Velvet Room. He decides to go but awaits him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two chapters on the same day? Yeah well I got nothing better to do. Sleep? What's that?

Akira had decided to go to this club but he couldn't help but think that this whole thing seemed, suspicious. First up a random woman ('a cute one at that' Akira remembered.) showed up and gave him the invitation instead of the boss himself. Second he had never heard of this club. And third they knew him by name yet didn't know what he looked like?   
He shook the thoughts from his head and began to change. As he took off his shirt he took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. The scaring was still there from when the police interagated him for a string of robberies he had nothing to do with. He still remembered returning home covered in dry blood, bruises, and cuts.

"Damn adults." He simply said as he past by Sojiro without even a simple hello.

Sojiro had stopped him and patched him up while Futaba freaked out.  
Akira sighed and pulled on a new shirt. A black dress shirt to be exact. He searched through the cardboard box before finding a red blazer to put over it with a black tie. He pulled on some black pants and, for the final touch, put on his glasses.

"Man I'm good looking!" He said happily.

When he attended a doctor for the bruises she had mentioned that keeping a positive attitude would help him be more open about his problems. Cockiness aside he smiled as he turned to Morgana who seemed to nod in approval.

"Alright. Hop in the bag." Akira said.

Morgana meowed happily as he crawled into the black bag. Akira picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. He walked downstairs where Sojiro was waiting.

"Looking good. Right, now you're responsible for locking up and letting yourself in assuming you even come home tonight. Be responsible please."

"You got it chef. I'll be home tonight. That is unless that cute girl keeps me up." Akira said giving his signature smirk.

"God you scare me sometimes by how much you remindme of myself. Stay safe kid." Sojiro said shaking his head.

With that the two parted ways as Akira pulled out his phone and called a cab.

Akira arrived in front of the address and looked around. It was a pretty pricey looking place. The bright neon lights almost blinded him as he took notice of the clubs all around. The only other interesting one was a place called the CrossRoads Bar.

"I've been here before. This is new." He said to himself.

He was in Shinjuku. He didn't normally come here but would find himself there for games or drinks. He had never noticed this club before.

"So what says the cat? Should we go in?" He asked Morgana.

"Meow!"

"You're right. We're already here. Might as well."

He opened the door and walked in. Music played giving off a rather eerie vibe to the club. The Velvet Room was truly covered in a blue color. The seats and tables were extremely detailed and extravagant. The paintings were on the walls. Some showed warriors in battle or a man sitting on a bridge. Though music was playing the stage was empty. As the matter of fact the whole club was empty.

"Excuse me." A gentle voice said.

Akira looked around to find out where the voice came from but didn't see anyone.

"Hiss!"

Akira turned to see Morgana hissing at a something below them. Akira looked down and saw a young girl standing there holding a clipboard close to her chest. She had long white hair with a headband. On both sides were a butterfly design. She wore a blue and black dress matching the club and her eyes were yellow.

"Uh hi there." Akira said awkwardly.

"Do you have an invitation?" She asked.

"Uh yeah one sec."

Akira reached back and Morgana gave him the bookmark.

"Here you go." He said.

She held it and read it to herself.

"Ok. Well than Mr. Kurusu. Welcome to the Velvet Room. I will take you to my master. Oh! I'm Lavenza. Nice to meet your acquaintance." She introduced.

She held out a hand and Akira shook it gently as if she was a china doll ready to break at any moment.

"I'm Akira Kurusu. And this is Morgona." He said.

"Well now, let's be on our way." Lavenza said as she spin on her heels and walked off.

"Right behind you." Akira mumbled following the young girl.

Soon enough they stood before a large metal door. Lavenza knocked and a rather eerie voice answered.

"Come in."

Lavenza opened the large door to reveal Makoto and a man sitting at a large desk. The man was bald except for the two patches of white hair on both sides of his hair. His nose was rather large and he wore a suit. It looked like he hasn't slept in ages due to his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm Igor. Welcome to the Velvet Room." He said.


	4. A Job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has arrived to the exclusive Velvet Room where he meets Lavenza and the master, Igor. As he gets used to his surroundings Igor offers him a opportunity.

Akira looked around the room with awe. He had a collection of rather strange objects. On one side of the room was a glass case with what Akira believed to be a gun. It was unlike any gun he had seen before. On it's side S.E.E.S was carved into the metal. On it's right was a case with a patch from a school uniform. It was blue and white with a red mark on top. In the middle was what looked like a weasel standing up. Under it read "St Hermelin".  
He then turned to the right and saw a tariot card in a glass container. The odd thing was that it was blank and didn't look like any card he had seen. It was a dark blue color with light blue mixed in. In the middle was a mask symbol. Right next to the card was two blue ties. The were intertwined and the blue matched the room.

"What are those?" Akira asked.

Igor turned to his collection before snickering.

"Those are gifts from past guests. They too peaked my interest. They all were unique in their own way." He explained.

Akira focused on the head man himself as he continued.

"You see visitor, you are the latest to complete such a feat. I invited you for a reason. But first. Lavenza please fetch our guest something to drink." He said turning to the young girl.

"As you wish. What do you prefer?" She asked.

"Uh got any Old No. 7?" Akira asked hesitantly.

She simply nodded and left the room.

"Uh is that ok? She doesn't look old enough to handle liquor." Akira questioned.

"It's fine I assure you. Her siblings are quite busy so she's the only one. Please excuse the age." Igor said.

"Ok. So you said you invited me for a reason. I mean this place is kinda over my pay grade so it must be something big."

"Indeed. However I can't imagine that a man of your caliber doesn't have enough money for this place. You did make $1,000,000 just last week." Igor pointed out.

"Yeah but I don't really keep it to myself. I help my friend pay for his cafe. Also the place I live." Akira explained.

"I see. You truly are a selfless person. Now on to what must've brought you here. The job offer."

"Ah yes. Your assistant there told me something about that." He said gesturing to Makoto.

"Yes. I apologise for not being able to give you the invitation in person but I am a busy man. Hopefully she didn't cause any trouble." Igor said.

"No problems at all. Kinda glad you sent her. She's a cute one."

Akira watched as Makoto's face grew a bright red. She refused to make eye contact with him and instead looked at the ground.

'She's really is cute.' Akira thought.

"Good. Now for that job offer. You see Mr. Kurusu, every four years there is a exclusive poker tournament in which the most powerful people get a assistant to play against others. The winner is the last one standing and the winner gets two things. One is all the money that was better throughout the entire tournament. That could be anywhere from the millions to the billions." Igor explained.

"Holy shit." Akira mumbled.

Billions? That means he could be set for life. He could set Sojiro up for life. He could set Futaba up for life. Morgona can have all the fatty tuna he wanted and Akira would never have to play for money ever again.

"Wait. You said two things. What's the other prize?" Akira asked.

"The representative themselves will be granted one wish. Anything they desire. Unlike the money this will not be split. This prize belongs to the representative themselves and them alone." Igor said.

"Wait I have to split the cash?" Akira asked.

"Yes. I get 50% after all." Igor said smiling.

Well there went Akira's hopes down the drain.

"So how many people would I be playing against?"

"As of now 5 others. Though the invitation is still open. Now you must understand two things. This tournament will last the whole year. In that time you and the other representatives will live in a dorm where you will be provided food and drink. More on that later. However the other thing is critical." Igor said leaning forward. "Once you agree you are to sign a contract stating that you will work under me for the next year. You will not be able to back down." 

Akira unconsciously took a step back and turned to Morgona.

"What says the cat?" He whispered.

"Meow." He whispered back.

Akira looked his furry companion in the eyes before turning back to Igor.

"What happens if I decline?" Akira asked.

"Then you will not be permitted to enter the Velvet Room ever again. You will not be welcomed."

Akira gritted his teeth. He didn't understand why but he felt an odd connection to this place. It felt as if the club was calling him. Begging him to stay. He was chosen. He was picked out of everyone in the world.

"I accept." Akira said.

Makoto looked up shocked and Igor smiled.

"Let us drink to it." He said.

As if from nowhere a glass appeared before Akira filled with liquor. Lavenza stood in front of him holding a bottle filled with the alcohol smiling gently.

"Welcome to the family trickster." She said.

Akira simply smile before looking up to Makoto. She wasn't smiling like the others. She was looking down.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. You see Mr. Kurusu, my assistant here will be taking part in this tournament as well under a different contender. Mr. Kaneshiro. Which also bring up yet another point. Your codename." Igor said.

"Codename? Uh well what's yours?" Akira asked Makoto.

"Queen." She answered.

Akira noted her silence before giving his attention to Igor.

"Let's see here. How about Joker? You are my Wildcard after all." Igor suggested.

"Joker? What says the cat?"

Morgona gave a satisfied meow.

"Joker it is. So when does this tournament start and where?" Akira asked.

"Next week. I will send your costume by then. Now relax. We're just about to open." Igor said.

"Wait wait wait. Costume? What costume?" Akira asked quickly.

"You need to hide your identity. The other participants are rather, aggressive. Makoto allowed me to know due to my non violent nature. You see Mr. Kurusu, if they find out who you are chances are that they will go after your friends and family in order to make you throw the match." Igor explained.

"Damn. Ok then. Well I guess there's nothing to be done. How about we drink to celebrate this new friendship?" Akira offered.

"Let's. Girl's go attend to our visitors." Igor said.

The two girl left. Lavenza was smiling while Makoto still refused to look at Akira.

"My the best player win." She mumbled.

Akira watch them leave closing the door as they left.

"I intend to." He whispered smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done! Man I'm tired.


	5. Park Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Akira had to do was get Futaba comfortable with the outside world. He soon finds it to be a rather difficult task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I'll do every few chapters as a filler while I work on a main chapter. Kinda like a fun side story if you will.

Akira looked up from his cards as did Morgona to look at the old man standing there.

"You want me to do what now?" He asked.

"I want you to take Futaba out. You know get her used to the city. She'll be attending school soon and I'm too busy to do anything." Sojiro said once again.

"Where do I take her?" Akira asked.

"I don't care. Just take her somewhere. Anywhere. She needs to get out of the house." Sojiro said going back to his coffee.

Akira looked to his cat who had the same confused face.

"Well let's go get her." He said.

That wasn't so easy.  
\---------  
"I'm not going outside!" The small girl yelled through her door.

"Futaba whatever your middle name is Sakura! You will come out of that room or I'll drag you out!" Akira yelled back.

Silence.

"I will! Don't think I won't!"

More silence.

"So be it."  
\---------  
"I can't believe you carried me all the way here!" The young girl yelled.

"I told you I would. Your dad wanted me to take you somewhere. This is the only place I could think of." Akira said.

They were standing at the entrance of the park. Akira figured this would be a good start due to Futaba's shy nature on the count of it not having many people.

"Come on. Or do I need to carry you in here to?" Akira asked annoyed.

"I'm coming. Geez your jerk level is at it's Max." She mumbled.

"I heard that!"  
\----------  
"This place is soooo pretty! It's like it's straight out of a game or an anime." Futaba said.

"Yeah it's pretty nice. Luckily monsters don't exist." Akira said.

The two laughed as did Morgana.

"Yeah like black blobs who are made by man's desire to die or something." Futaba added.

"And the main characters have to summon some kind of power to beat them." Akira said.

"And they do it to "change society" or something."

The three laughed more before catching their breath.

"No but that does sound like a cool game idea." Akira pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll play it."  
\---------  
"Akira I'm hungry!" Futaba complained.

"Should'veate before coming here. There's not much to eat here you know." Akira said.

Then a loud noise was heard. Akira turned to the small girl who was looking down at her stomach. She looked back to the boy.

"Feed me."

"I'll see what I can find."  
\---------  
"You know today wasn't totally bad. I think I even leveled up!" Futaba said as they walked back to the Sakura household.

"Yeah I had fun. And to think I had to carry you to the park. Luckily you're light." Akira commented.

"Meow."

"Yeah I know. I'll feed you when we get home." Akira said petting the black cat.

"The fact that you basically understand that cat still surprises me." Futaba said.

"It does for a lot of people."  
\-------  
"Meow!"

"I know I know. I'm heading to bed now. Sheesh I don't know why you even care. Not like I got anything to do tomorrow." Akira complained.

Akira changed into his nightwear and laid down. His furry companion soon joined him nesting on his stomach.

"Night Morgana." He said.

"Meow."


	6. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira becomes restless awaiting the tournament and wonders the streets of Tokyo running into old friends.

Akira laid there on his bed staring at his roof. He just received the package Igor told him about and he tried it on. It fit extremely well and Akira couldn't complain with the way it looked. The black trench coat and red gloves were a nice touch. The mask was a nice touch as well. It came with the note explaining where the first game would take place and when. The game would start next week at 8:00 PM sharp. Everyone would start out with $100,000 each and at the end of every game there will be a loser. The loser would lose half of their money. Eventually they will lose everything and they will be kicked out.   
It was supposed to take place at a underground club called The Palace. Akira had never heard of it before but then again it was a UNDERGROUND club. Igor did say the people were aggressive. The next thing that crossed his mind was Makoto. She didn't seem happy to play for another contender but she didn't seem happy about Akira playing for Igor either.

"God damnit." He mumbled.

He sat up and walked over to his box and quickly changed. Shibuya was filled with couples and tourist alike. As he walked around his mind wandered from topic to topic. He couldn't keep his mind on one thing and that bugged him. He was fine before he got this offer. He was fine before that damn woman got involved in his life.

"Damnit."

"Akira?"

Akira looked up to see a man his age walk towards him. He had messy blue hair and a 5'o clock shadow. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans with suspenders hanging down. His hands were in his pockets and had a huge smile on his face.

"Mishima? The hell?"

The two stopped in front of each other. Both had a huge smile on their face.

"Hey man! What a coincidence. I'm kinda surprised to see a famous poker player here." Mishima said.

"I don't know about famous. I just play." Akira said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah and rumor has it you haven't lost in 3 years."

"Well where there's smoke there's a fire. What about you man? I haven't seen you in forever. Weren't you traveling around with Shiho? How is she by the way?" Akira asked.

"She's wonderful. Uh we actually got engaged." He said.

Akira's jaw dropped and his smile got bigger.

"Dude congrats! When did this happen?"

"We were in Paris. It was our 2 year anniversary and I decided to seal the deal. We're getting married in December." He said happily.

"Dude that's awesome. I'm so happy for you. Man it seemed like it was just yesterday when you were making a website asking people who wanted to play cards with us." Akira laughed.

"Haha. Yeah I remember that. I kept getting my ass handed to me and yet I still played. Dude I miss those days." Mishima said.

"Well now you're traveling the world. You and your blog and Shiho's fashion line. It still blows my mind. You're doing great things." Akira smiled.

"Yeah I guess I am. Want to go grab something to eat? I'll pay." He offered.

"Man who can pass up free food? I'm in." 

"Great. It'll be just like old times." Mishima said giving the thumbs up.  
\----------  
"Sae? Sae!"

The white haired woman looked up in frustration. 

"What?" She asked.

"When are you going to do something about this?! It's been two years! Do you even have a plan?" The old man asked.

"I do sir. I've been working on this plan for the last year."

"Then best get on it. How are you planning to put an end to this excally?"

"I'm going to join the pot. Like we've discussed before." She explained.

"Yes I understand that but that's all you got."

"No. I got myselfa representative. A boy who's been playing for quite sometime. I'm going to join the game, find out all the information I need, and strike. By the end of the game everyone will be busted and arrested." Sae smirked. "I already got a mole."

"Your sister correct? She'll be playing for Kaneshiro. I also understand that she is working under Igor correct?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. My sister has been on this case since she's join. Don't worry. I personally trained her."

Sae stood up and bowed.

"You have my word. I'm putting this to rest." She promised.

"And what of the mastermind?"

"I will personally bring in this Yaldabaoth. Now if you'll excuse me."

She turned and walked out smiling.

"This is it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is not good.


	7. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is picked up by Lavenza and taken to his home for the next year. There he meets the other representatives.

Akira sat at the counter scrolling through his phone looking at the recent news. Nothing caught his eye but as he scrolled he saw it.  
'What is the poker champion of Tokyo doing now?"  
Akira sighed and locked his phone resting his head on the wooden surface. 

"So you'll be heading out today huh? It'll be nice to get my attic back." Sojiro joked.

"Yeah just don't go under my bed. Trust me you don't want to see what's under there." Akira quickly said.

So he had some magazines big deal. He's just a young man at the ripe age of 21. Wow he really needs to grow up.

"I won't. You taking that thing with you?" Sojiro asked pointing at the cat who was currently asleep on the counter.

"Yeah. Igor said it was fine. So what will you do without me? Gonna get pretty lonely here right?"

"Nope. You forget kid I was by myself before you and I'll be just fine without a kid and his cat." The old man pointed out.

"That's cool old man."

Akira took another sip of his coffee. As he finished the door to the old cafe opened causing both of them to turn to see the new patron.

"Hello. I am here to pick you up trickster." Lavenza said bowing slightly.

"Uh, are we walking?" Akira asked.

"Don't be silly. We're driving of course."

"Where's the driver?"

"You're looking at her. Shall we get going?"

Akira exchanged one last glace with Sojiro before grabbing his bag and stuffing his cat in it.

"Well til we meet again old man." Akira said.

"That's dad to you." Sojiro said grinning.

Akira smiled and turned to the young girl.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked.

"It is rude to ask a woman her age."  
\------------  
Akira stepped out of the long black limbo and stared to the building before him.

"This is huge. How have I never noticed this place before?" He asked.

"It was built about a month ago. It is still quite new. Now let's go inside. That other representatives must be here by now." Lavzan explained.

"Should I put on my costume?" Akira asked.

"No. All representatives are under a strict contact. You signed one remember? You may not tell anyone any other identity. If you do you will be kicked out and punished."

"Oh. Ok."

Akira was slightly intimidated. Even if the one who was responsible was, what Akira had guessed, a little girl.

"So this is Joker?" A new voice asked.

Akira looked to see a man standing before them. He was tall, that's for sure, and wore a top hat. He had a rather wicked smile and a strange attire. A white dress shirt with a black vest and a red coat. He wore black boots and matching gloves.

"Yes. This is Akira Kurusu." Lavenza introduced.

"I see. Well Akira Kurusu, I am Arsène. I will be your guard for the next year. I do hope we can get along." The man said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Arsène." Akira said as he shook the man's hand.

"I can take over from here Ms. Lavenza." Arsène said turning to the young girl.

"We expect you to look over him. Do not fail us." She said harshly before walking out.

"That little girl." Arsène mumbled. "Now let's go to your home for the next year. Apartment 101. Stay close now, these halls can be tricky."

Akira nodded and reached for his bags only for Arsène to put his hand up stopping him.

"Leave them. Staff will get them." 

"Oh. Ok." 

Akira stood up straight and followed the tall man up the stairs.

"Now tell me about yourself. I was surprised when Igor told me that he found another Wildcard." Arsène said.

"Wildcard? Oh yeah I think he said something about that. Real quick what is a Wildcard?" Akira asked.

"A Wildcard is what Igor calls his guest. You see it's been a few years since he had left the tournament but when he decided to show up everyone knew it was something special." Arsène explained.

"I see. Well I'm nothing special really. I'm just a guy who lives in an attic above a coffee shop. Started playing when i was 16 and have been playing ever since." Akira explained.

"Igor mentioned you're on a 3 year winning streak. Quite impressive Mr. Kurusu."

"It was nothing really. So what about you? How did you start working for Igor?" Akira asked.

"Same way as everyone else. I was in a bad spot and he showed up and offered me a new life. You see I was quite the thief. I was never caught but all that changed when I tried to steal from the Velvet Room. At the time Igor's oldest daughter, Elizabeth was her name, was the assistant. He had a Wildcard then named Yuuki Makoto. Well long story short Yuuki's guard caught me and turned me over to Elizabeth who in turn ratted me out to Igor. I thought I was done for but that man, he gave me a job. He asked me to guard the Velvet Room while Yuuki and his guard, Orpheus, went to the tournament. I've been working for him ever since." Arsène explained.

"That was very generous of Igor. And one more thing if you will. Lavenza said that the other representatives we're here. Will I see them?" Akira asked nervously.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, there's one now."

Arsène stopped and Akira followed. Standing there was a boy who was hunched over as a bigger man fumbled with the keys.

"Kidd!" Arsène called out.

Both the man and the boy turned to see who had just called the man's name.

"Arsène? Long time no see." The man said.

He was as tall as Akira and wore the same clothes as Arsène only his colors were red and yellow. He had a eye patch with a skull and crossbones designs and a ear piece in his right ear.

"Well now, surprised to see ya. So the rumors are true then? Igor is making a comeback." The man asked.

"Indeed. This is Akira Kurusu. He is Igor's Wildcard. Akira this is Kidd. He is another guard." Arsène introduced.

"Hello mister Kurusu. Ryuji why don't you come on over and introduce yourself." Kidd called over.

The boy looked up from his phone and walked over. Right away Akira noted that he had a slight limp in his step. He had both hands in his pockets and wore a red shirt with 'No Mo Rulez' in yellow color. He was blonde but obviously bleached and Akira noted he was still hunched over slightly.

"Hey. I'm Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. Nice to meet ya." He said waving.

"Likewise. So you're another Representative? Who do you play for?" Akira asked.

"I'm playing for a woman named Sae. She doesn't like giving her last name out." Ryuji explained.

"Weird." Akira said.

"Well we must be going. Akira has a cat to take care of." Arsène said.

"You have a cat?!" Ryuji suddenly yelled.

"Uh yeah. Hey Morgona come out." Akira said slightly shaking his shoulder.

Morgana poked his head out, meowed, and disappeared.

"He said hi." Akira explained.

"Right. Hey man after we get settled why don't you come with me to go get some food. I'll buy." Ryuji offered.

"Uh sure." Akira agreed awkwardly.

"Well it's just that since we'll be leaving next to each other for the next year I figured I'd get to know you some more. I was thinking about inviting the other person but she hasn't come out of her room since she showed up." Ryuji explained.

"Wait I thought everyone else was here."

"Nah just us three. The others should show up in a few." Ryuji said before turning away and waving.

"We'll see ya in a bit."

"Yeah you to." Akira said waving back.

The two disappeared into their room and Akira followed Arsène to theirs. As Arsène unlocked the door Akira got an odd feeling. Almost as if someone was watching him.

"Meow."

"Yeah. Maybe we should introduce ourselves to the other person." Akira said before walking into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do this somehow.


	8. I Am Tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes to dinner with Ryuji and discuss what's expected of the game. Sae looks around for a certain gun store owner. Akira meets the other representatives. Makoto meets with Igor to make a offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry for the long breaks I keep forgetting to post these chapters. I've been watching shows on Netflix.

"Yo man you made it!" Ryuji yelled from the other side of the restaurant causing everyone to stare at him.

Akira stood there awkwardly looking around. Even Morgana stared at the loud boy.

"Come on over and sit man." 

Akira made his way past the other tenants before taking a seat next to the bleach hair rep and looked around.

"You know when you said dinner I was expecting something more, you know, not ramon." Akira said.

Indeed they were sitting at the counter of a rather packed noodle shop. The decor was old yet welcoming much like LeBlanc's. The difference was the number of costumers, the smell, and the sound of slurping.

"Sorry man it's just I love my noodles. Plus the hotel food isn't the best. Sometimes you just need something else." Ryuji explained.

"Yeah I hear you. The only thing that's missing is a cold beer and a nice girl" Akira said with a smile.

"Man you don't understand."

Ryuji was smiling to as he continued to eat. Akira lifted his hand up earning a nod from the waiter.

"So you're representing Igor right? What's he like?" Ryuji asked.

"Well he's really calm. He's also really, how can I explain it, mysterious." Akira tried to explain.

"Mysterious?"

"Well one of his assistants is a little girl who knows how to drive while the other is a representative for another contender."

"Kidd mentioned that Igor hasn't competed for a while. Now he appears all these years later, builds housing for the reps, and now he's hosting the game. Seems kinda weird don't it?" Ryuji asked.

"I guess. Hey speaking of the game excally what can I expect? I've never done any professional poker playing."

"Yeah right mister Poker Champion."

Akira's eyes widened as his food arrived.

"How did you..."

"Igor picked you for a reason. We're all picked for a reason. When we're picked we're expected to be the best. Figured I'd look you up and behold! The Poker Champion of Tokyo. Also read that you went missing. What's the deal with that?" Ryuji asked.

"Well my little sister just graduated Highschool and went into college. Figured I'd stop screwing around and actually help out around the cafe my dad owns." Akira explained as he took a bit of food. "Damn this is delicious!"

"I know right! So your dad owns a cafe?"

"Well adopted father. My real dad kinda kicked me to the curb when I got arrested and put on probation. He died about a year ago. I still talk to my mom but only on rare occasions." Akira said still eating.

"So that means your sister is adopted to?" Ryuji asked.

Akira nodded his head and sighed. It had been a while since he had talked to her. The last time was when his dad died. Akira didn't even go to the funeral. Apparently his father didn't even want him there. He was a disappointment til the very end.

"So have you seen her naked?"

Akira choked on his food. From such a deep thought to a question he didn't even like to think about. He hit his chest til he finally regain his composer.

"What?" He said still recovering.

"Have you seen her naked? Your sister. Well adopted sister. You said she's in college right?" Ryuji said.

"Good God man." Akira laughed.

Ryuji smiled and patted Akira's back.

"I'm kidding. Saw you get sad when you started to talk about your dad. Just trying to change the mood a bit."

"By talking about my sister naked?"

"By talking about your adopted sister naked yes." Ryuji smiled.

The two laughed while enjoying the bowls before them.  
\-----------  
In the darker alley of central street sat a small store with a bright neon sign spelling out one simple word. Untouchable. The silver haired woman stared at it still trying to process what she was doing there.

"Hey woman!"

Sae looked around before noticing a man around her age standing there with a sucker in his mouth.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well you're just standing there staring at my shop. You want something you can go inside and I'll help. If it's something else then you can go inside and I'll pretend like I'm helping." The man said.

"So you're Iwai Munehisa? Good I need to talk to you regarding a rumor."

The man walked over. As he got closer Sae noticed that he towered in size compared to her. He wore a military cap with a trench coat with a red peace sign on the side.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sae Niijima. I'm working on a case regarding the infamous Underground Poker Tournament. Your name came up several times." Sae introduced.

Iwai shifted his weight to his other leg and sighed.

"Well shit. Figured this was coming. So what exactly do you want to ask?"

That was too easy.

"Well for starters what do you know about it?" Sae questioned.

"Just about everything. I'm a sponsor so I know about everything." Iwai confessed.

"A sponsor?"

Sae ran it through her mind and never did it cross her mind that the tournament had sponsors. She knew the money came from somewhere yet she had figured the contenders had paid. They were the biggest names in the crime world.

"Yeah. You know someone who helps pay. They used my shop as a way to advertise it." Iwai explained.

"I k ow what a sponsor is. So they use you to advertise it? How?"

"Look Ms..."

"Niijima."

"Right. Ms. Niijima. I would love to spill the beans to a officer about a clearly illegal tournament but I got a store to run. Now if you'll excuse me."

Iwai turned and tosses his sucker into a nearby trash can before walking into his store. Sae smiled to herself.

"You're excused Mr. Munehisa. I got what I needed."  
\---------  
"Ah man I can't eat anymore." Ryuji complained holding his stomach.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have eaten two whole bowls. Seriously your mouth unhinged like a Anaconda. It was terrifying." Akira said recalling the memory.

"Perhaps it wasn't wise to eat at a run down shop in the downtown area." Kidd butted in.

"How are you fine? Didn't you eat just as much?" Arsène questioned.

"Nah I only had one bowl. Thanks for picking us up by the way." Akira thanked.

"Well we are your bodyguards. We're just doing our jobs." Kidd explained.

"Oh yeah I never asked. Who are you representing?" Akira asked the half dead boy next to him.

"Huh?"

"Who is it your representing? You know I'm representing Igor but what about you?" Akira asked again.

"Oh I'm representing a woman by the name of black widow." Ryuji said.

He pushed himself up to sit straight in the seat still rubbing his stomach.

"The black widow?" Akira asked.

"Yeah I didn't question it. It's paying and I'm eating. It's a win win."

Ryuji turned to the window and sighed.

"Man I'm tired."

"Me to. Hey won't the others be there finally? Will I be able to meet them?" Akira asked.

Kidd was driving so Arsène answered.

"Yes everyone has arrived. As a matter of fact there will be a meeting with all of you to introduce yourself. I believe that Makoto girl is there as well." Arsène explained.

"Makoto?"

"Yes. You seemed quite fond of her so I figured I should mention it." Arsène said.

Akira couldn't see it but he knew he was smiling.

"Damn man. Is she hot?" Ryuji said jumping up suddenly feeling better.

"I mean she's cute but I'm not interested in her. She's the other assistant I was talking about." Akira explained.

"Oh yeah you mentioned her before. What's her last name?" 

"Well her full name is Makoto Niijima." Akira said rubbing his chin trying to remember.

"Niijima?" Ryuji mumbled.

He looked down and started to play with his thumbs. Morgana watched and began to shake.

"Hm? You ok buddy?" Akira asked petting the cat.

"Meow (I'm tired)"

"Ok I'll drop you off when we get there then I'll head down." Akira said.

"Meow (you need me to point out who's bad)"

"I can make my own judgements."

"Meow (want me to remind you of your test scores)"

"I did just fine!"

"Meow (you got the lowest grade possible once!)"

"Whatever. If you want to come along then fine. Otherwise stay quiet." Akira yelled at the small animal.

Akira looked up to notice they had arrived and everyone in the car was looking at him.

"Dude did you just get in a argument with your cat?" Ryuji asked.

"Igor got another weird one." Kidd said shaking his head.

Arsène simply had his hand covering his face sighing.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Meow (hahaha)"  
\-----------  
Akira and Ryuji walked down the twisting halls.

"So you can understand your cat because you've known each other for 4 years? What the ass? That don't make any sense." Ryuji said.

"Yeah well whatever. It makes sense to me." Akira said.

"Meow"

"Makes sense to him to." Akira pointed out.

"You two are weird."

The two men stopped in front of the big wooden doors with the words "Conference Room" engraved above.

"So this is it huh? We're finally going to meet everyone else." Ryuji said.

"Yeah I guess. You think there's any cute girls in there?" Akira asked.

"Well you said Makoto is cute."

"Well other than her." Akira said. "There has got to be some fine girls in there."

This was welcomed by a soft thump in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Morgana staring at him.

"Sorry."

The two men stared at each other and Akira shrugged. They both turned back the wooden door and at the same time gave it a push.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Akira was knocked down by a unknown force while Ryuji fell to his knees.

"Shit." He breathlessly said grabbing his privates.

Morgana was squirming around in Akira's bag crying out.

"What the hell?" Akira asked still out of it.

At that time the two boys and Morgana had the same thought at that very moment.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'

Akira finally gained his vision and saw who had landed on top of him. He made out brown hair but that's all he saw. What he felt was a different story.

"Ahhh!"

Akira was then greeted with a sharp pain to the cheek sending him and Morgana flying into Ryuji. The three of them crashed into the wall knocking the vase down onto Akira's head.

"Ohmygodimsosorryididntmeantodothatijustpaniced!"

Akira placed his hand to where the vase hit and felt something wet mixed into his hair. 

"Oh my god! Or you ok?!"

Akira and Ryuji looked up to see two girls standing there with other girl hanging back with two young men.

"What?!" Akira asked.

The girl rushed to them and pulled out a cloth and began to clean the blood from Akira's head.

"Meow (why?!)"

"Shut up you stupid cat. My head is spinning." Ryuji said rubbing his head.

Akira looked around. The girl who was caring for him looked a little older than him and Ryuji. She had Autumn red hair that looked like it was made of clouds. She had a rather strange eye color. Her voice was rather soft and caring.

The other girl he had immediately reconize as Makoto. She seemed to be angry and covering her breast. She was staring him down with a rather evil intent.  
The other girl was a blonde who had her hair up in pigtails and had on a golden necklace with a clover on it. She was looking with a surprised look trying to hold back a laughter.

One of the boys was taller than the rest and had blue hair combed to the side with a pair of keys on his belt loop. He wore a white button up and a pair of black skinny jeans. The other had long brownish hair and concerned look.

Now that he finally began to think he realized that only Akira and Ryuji didn't dress up. The girl who was caring for him wore a elegant pink dress and Makoto had on a black dress with a slit up her leg.

"Damnit. Ryuji we're supposed to dress up." Akira said punching the other.

"Shit I didn't know. God my head hurts!" Ryuji said.

The two boys were clearly in a daze. Ryuji stood up and stumbled around before falling down. Akira shook off the fluffy haired girl off and stumbled around before leaning against the wall.

"Ah fuuuuuuuuuck! I can't think straight!" Ryuji said.

The two boys rolled around, Akira still bleeding. Morgana couldn't even stand up. Whoever hit them packed a mean punch.

"Perhaps we should escort them to their rooms." The blue haired boy said.

"That's does seem like the best option for them. Shame. I was hoping we could introduce each other." The other boy said.

Akira fell back down and stared at the roof as the long haired boy leaned over him.

"Oh you don't look good." 

Then Akira's vision went black.  
\-----------  
Igor sat at his desk and stared at the door before him. Lavenza even seemed to be expecting someone to walk in.

"Please, come on in." Igor suddenly said.

The door opened and a young woman walked in.

"Miss Niijima. To what do i owe the pleasure?" Igor asked.

"Igor we need to talk." Makoto stated.

"Is this about Mr. Kurusu?" Igor asked.

"Yes. You have to find a different rep. He's not qualified for this." Makoto pointed out.

"Ms. Niijima! You already said your feelings won't conflict with my representative. You know what happened last time." Igor said.

"I understand but you must understand that he means a lot to me."

"I understand. He did save you when you two where younger I understand. He almost died. You feel responsible. Useless." Igor said.

"When he came to he lost his memory about you and you swore to stay away." Lavenza added.

"You have to pull him back. He can get hurt if you don't." Makoto begged.

"He has Arsène to protect him. You must not undermine him." Igor pointed out.

"If you pull him I'll throw the game to make sure you win." Makoto quickly said.

Igor's eyes grew wide and his smile faded.

"What?"

"I'll throw the game. I'll make sure you win if you just get another representative...."

Igor slammed his fist onto the table and stood up. Something she has never seen him do.

"Miss Niijima I will not tolerate this! I don't care if I win or not! I made a vow and I swore on my life I would help the young men and women I bring in! I swore to protect them and I will not let you interfer due to you worrying!" Igor yelled.

"Master." Lavenza whispered.

"You have your own vow to keep Miss Niijima. You must play for Kaneshiro to make sure he stops targeting those highschoolers. You want your vengeance on him and this is not how you do it. I will not let you ruin this for yourself. Plus your sister is moving in. She's getting closer and she needs Akira to make the arrest." Igor added.

Makoto unconsciously took a step back and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry sir." She simply said.

"It's alright. I lost my composure. My apologies." Igor said sitting back down regaining his composure.

"I'll be on my way. Sorry to disturb you." Makoto said giving a slight bow.

"Til we meet again Miss Niijima." Igor said keeping his head down in embarrassment.

He felt his eyes water up as he closed them. He was alone once again. Lavenza watched her father grow silent as the noise of the club took over.  
\---------  
Akira stood in the shower as the blood washed out of his hair. It mixed with the water and dripped into the drain. He finished up and stepped out and dried off wrapping the towel around himself. He walked out but stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection.

"The hell did I get myself into?" He asked.

On the left side of his head was dark red streak that refused to disappear. His eye was now red and he had a deep bruise on his arm. One of his cuts opened up on his chest and he had Arsène stitch it up.

"The damn games haven't even began and I'm already jacked up." He mumbled.

He turned off the lights and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd make this chapter long and there will be more to come.


	9. What Exactly What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji get the story behind last night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the confusion from the last chapter regarding Akira and Ryuji getting attacked.

Akira opened his eyes and immediately grabbed his head in pain.

"Arg!"

He sat up and looked around his room to see he was alone. Even Morgana was gone. Akira rubbed his head trying to recall the events from the night before.

"Ok so me and Ryuji got back from dinner then we headed to the conference room and then....wait what?"

Akira thought about it but only remembered the pain he had felt. Some had landed on him he recalled.

"What happened after?" He asked himself.

He shook his head, bad mistake, and walked out of his room into the large living room. He sniffed and caught a whiff of something good in the air.

"Oh looks like you're alive. Good now I don't have to worry about my job." Arsène said.

Akira looked around and found Arsène standing behind the counter with a plate of pancakes in front of him and a small plate of cat food in front of Akira's furry companion.

"Morning. I've got two questions for you. 1.) What happened last night?" Akira asked not wasting any time.

"Well you and Ryuji got hurt it seemed. When Sir Akechi dropped you off you requested I stitched up your wound that had opened. Akechi didn't exactly explained why you were hurt but did mention it was because of 'That blue haired idiot' whatever that meant." Arsène explained not even looking up.

He stabbed yet another pancake and began to eat it.

"Ok well question number 2 is, where's my breakfast?" Akira asked pointing at the brown hot cakes.

"Due to last nights events, whatever they were, the representatives will be having a breakfast together this lovely morning." Arsène said looking at the window.

Akira looked out and saw that it was storming outside. He wondered why he didn't noticed til Arsène said though.

"Uh huh. Will you escort me so I don't get injured again? I don't even know what happened except.....oh my God."

Akira stopped. He had a memory flash past quickly but he still saw it clearly. It was Makoto who caused his pain. She landed on top of him and, he had....

"Ahhhhhh! I had a chance and I blew it!" Akira suddenly shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" Arsène said looking confused.

"Meow (he's just being an idiot)"

"I can see that." Arsène responsed.

"I had a chance with that Niijima chick but she fell on top of me and I accidentally grabbed her..." Akira stopped himself before clearing his throat and standing up straight.

"If you two will excuse me I have to go get ready for breakfast." Akira said looking down.

He walked out without a single word closing his door behind him.

"Meow?(what just happened)"

"I think that head injury was worse then I thought." Arsène said.

The two sighed dropping their heads before going back to their breakfast.  
\-------------  
Akira followed Arsène around the twisted hallways like he had done with Ryuji the night before until they ended up in front of the large wooden doors once again. Akira looked around before noticing the small table with a vase on one side but not the other. Instead there was large hole where it seemed someone crashed into it.

"I wonder what happened there." Arsène said referring to the wall.

"Me to. I'll have to ask about it. Oh maybe we can do a formal complaint!" Akira said jumping up and down.

"Ah good idea! I've never done that before! Can we sound like one of those snobby stuck up people?" Arsène asked mimicking Akira's movements.

"Oh sounds like fun!"

"Meow(why did you have to save me?)"

"Aw come on you know you want to." Akira said scratching under Morgana's chin.

"Meow(I guess it could be fun)"

"That's the spirit. We shall do it after breakfast." Arsène said signaling to the door.

Akira looked at the door and had slight PTSD from the night before.

"Uh can you open the door? Last time I did I think I groped someone." Akira asked.

"Of course. And I will do it to show you that you don't have to fear there other representatives." Arsène said smiling.

He reached for the door before Akira heard a muffled yell from the side that sounded like someone try to stop someone else.

"Wait..."

Arsène opened the door and Akira felt a sharp stinging pain in his right shoulder.

"Oh my." Arsène responsed.

Akira's eyes began to water as he looked down to see a fork stabbed into his shoulder. It had pierced his black tee shirt and his skin in on swift motion. There was no blood yet there was pain.

"Yuskue!" A female voice yelled.

It was followed by a smacked and a few pairs of footprints coming towards him. Standing there was the other representatives including Ryuji.

"Woah!" He simply said.

Everyone was staring at the folk that was lodged in Akira. It took some time before anyone gave a actual reaction which was led by Akira.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Akira started to scream as it finally hit him. Everyone, including Morgana and Arsène, followed suit until there was a group of people surrounding a man who had a folk in his shoulder screaming.  
\--------  
Akira sat on the chair with a plate of food in front of him rather pissed off. Arsène had pulled the knife out the staff had patched him up but the stinging pain was still there.

"I sincerely apologise." The blue haired boy said with his head low.

"I honestly can't be mad until I know what happened." Akira said not looking up.

"I was simply trying to create a piece of art with the silverware." He explained.

"With forks?"

"On the door. Where people enter?" Akira asked lifting his head slightly enough to look at the boy.

"Yes in hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea."

"No. No it wasn't." 

Akira sat up and picked up his folk. He began to pick at his food before looking around. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. Everyone from last night was sitting right there.

"Wait a second. Ryuji!"

The blonde hair boy looked up with a mouthful of food.

"Hm?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?!" Akira quickly asked.

"Ah no I got here a little bit before you so I haven't asked. You don't remember either?" He asked.

"No. No I don't." Akira said before looking at the other reps. "But something tells me they do."

Everyone looked up and at each other.

"I believe they deserve an answer. It was Yuskue's fault after all. Ah I'm Akechi. Akechi Goro. Please to meet you." The long haired boy introduced.

"Yes that does seem reasonable." The fluffy haired girl said before turning to Akira and Ryuji. "I am Haru Okumura please to meet your acquaintance."

"I'm Ann. Sorry about last night. You can thank Yuskue for that one." The blonde said rubbing her neck. "Those pillows suck."

"Ryuji we haven't met yet. I'm Makoto." Makoto introduced before turning to Akira and looking away blushing. "I'm sorry for last night Akira."

"And I'm Yuskue. I am the source of your pain from last night." The blue haired boy said.

"Yeah Arsène did mention something like that. So what happened?" Akira asked rubbing his chin.

"Well you see......"  
\------------  
The representatives sat at the table quietly each doing their own thing.

Yuskue was framing everything using his fingers claiming the next masterpiece was in the room somewhere. He seemed more focused on the already established art pieces rather than the people.

Haru was sipping on her tea claiming it to be the best tea she's had in a long time. She seemed to be watching Yuskue with a curious look in her eyes.

Makoto sat in silence not bothering to look at any one else claiming she was thinking. She seemed more focused on her thoughts then of Yuskue walking towards the lobster tank.

Ann was on her phone looking at the news claiming there was nothing happening. She seemed more focused on the small handheld device then of Yuskue looking at the lobsters encased in the tank.

Akechi was watching Yuskue claiming he was a "odd" one that he couldn't figure out. He seemed more focused on Yuskue's thought process then of the boy himself who was reaching into the tank.

Yuskue lifted two large lobsters out and stared at them. Their claws were held in place by some miracle and their eyes wondered around the room.

"These are magnificent. Truly amazing." The boy simply stated.

"Um Yuskue perhaps you shouldn't touch those." Haru said.

This caught everyone's attention as the y all turned towards the young man holding both lobsters.

"Uh Yuskue?" Ann said standing up and backing away.

"What are you afraid for? These creatures are truly amazing!" He proclaimed.

"Why don't you put them away?" Makoto insisted.

"But these deserve to be freed!" Yuskue said.

He dropped the two he was holding after taking off the holders and reached in for more.

"Yuskue!" Ann yelled.

Everyone stood up looking at the boy as he grabbed more and tossed them to the open.

"Be free! Be free!" Yuskue shouted as he threw out more.

Makoto watched not paying attention to anything else. What this boy that insane? What was he doing? Why was he, that's when she felt it. Something slimy began to crawl on her foot.

"Niijima!"

Makoto turned to see Akechi pointing at her leg. When she looked down she saw it. A pair of black eyes staring at her. The lobster was not on her foot staring at her. And she still swears to this day that it had spoken. It had said,

"Hey pretty lady."

"Makoto?" Haru asked.

"Ahhhhhh!"

She kicked it off and tan for the door as fast as she could and ended up falling. Haru tried to follow but tripped on Makoto making her stumble before her fist collided with something.  
\----------  
"After that she landed on you and Haru punching Ryuji,"

"Sorry by the way." Haru interrupted.

"You groped her so she delivered on heck of a right hook and sent you flying where you hit the wall and the vase hit you. You two were stumbling around like a bunch of drunks. After that me and Yuskue escorted you two to your rooms." Akechi finished.

"Huh. Well sounds like one hell of a night." Akira simply said.

What else could he say?

"You thought a crab talked to you?" Ryuji asked Makoto.

"It was a lobster!"

"Same difference."

"I truly apologise. I don't know what came over me. I simply wished to understand those creatures." Yuskue explained.

"It's cool man. Don't sweat it." Akira said smiling.

"It ain't cool! I got punched in the nads dudes!" Ryuji quickly butted in standing up.

"I said sorry." Haru said looking down.

Her face was a sad one and everyone thought she was going to break into tears.

"Ryuji!" Akira scolded.

"Uh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He quickly said.

"Apology accepted." The girl said looking back up smiling.

"Dude what's with the sudden mood change?" Ryuji asked taken back.

"Wait a sec. Isn't there one more representative?" Akira asked.

"Yes but she doesn't wish to be seen. Understandable given our situation." Akechi answered.

"Yes I only caught a glimpse of her when I arrived. Called me a, and I quote, 'stupid inari' whatever that means." Yuskue said.

"Well this was a lovely breakfast but I must get going now. The first match will be starting tomorrow and I wish to be prepared." Haru said standing up placing her napkin on the table.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot. I should take my leave as well." Akechi followed.

"I think it's best if we all get prepared. Tomorrow starts our new life as representatives. In case I don't see any of you by tomorrow's match, I wish you all good luck." Makoto said bowing.

"And I to you." Yuskue said.

Akira watched as everyone left one by one leaving him alone. He started at his plate which was still full.

"Well guess I'm on my own." Akira sighed.

"Meow(I'm here to you know.)" Morgana happily said.

Akira petted him smiling.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want it any other way." Akira decided.

**Author's Note:**

> First try at this website so why not try it with my favorite game series? Hopefully this'll go well.


End file.
